The First Time
by Everhere Everthere
Summary: The Drs. Possible are out for the evening, and Kim and Ron are all alone. What will they do with their new found freetime? Rated M for adult themes


The First Time

It was a Friday Night in Middleton and Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable were enjoying their customary date night. They had the popcorn all popped, the movie was playing, and the two young people were as snug as two people in love could be. As they sat there, Ron's arm around her and Kim with her head on his shoulder, they were the picture of relaxation.

Relaxation, however, was the furthest thing from Ron Stoppable's mind.

This was no ordinary Friday, you see. This Friday had put Ron Stoppable in a situation that usually only existed in the twisted perverse minds of the teenage male.

It just so happened that that previous Monday, Anne Possible had been invited to a training session in Denver to learn all the new tricks of the trade in the brain surgeon business. It would give Mrs. Possible the chance to learn surprising new advances in their technology and maybe even contribute some ideas of her own.

As luck would have it, Denver also happened to be hosting this year's NASA showcase convention, and to Dr. James Timothy Possible that meant only one thing: Rockets, Rockets, and more Rockets. To the two youngest members of the Possible family, Jim and Tim, it meant a broad new spectrum of inspiration into their crazy, death-defying, inventions. In short, it was a dream come true for 75% of the Possible family.

Incidentally, what proved to be a dream vacation for the rest of the family was a less than desirable outing for Kim. She loved her family dearly but the idea of spending three days with, rockets, tweeb experiments, and exposed brain stems made her shudder. It was for this reason that she opted to sit this vacation out and for her family to have a good time without her.

The doctors Possible were a little reluctant with this idea at first (as most parents would be) but they eventually came to the conclusion that their daughter was, indeed, growing up and if she was able to save the planet from global devastation on a daily basis then surely she was responsible enough to be on her own for one weekend.

So the doctors Possible relinquished the control of their home over to Kim earlier that morning…on one condition. That condition being that, under no circumstances, was Ron Stoppable (Kim's boyfriend for the past nine months and counting) being allowed inside the house in their absence.

It wasn't that the Possible's didn't like Ron. Oh lord no, far from it. They adored the young boy like a surrogate son and they couldn't think of anyone else they would rather have dating their teenage daughter.

However, the Possible parents were young once and they knew what a dangerous force the powers of temptation could be, so before they left that morning, they had made Kim promise them that Ron would not be alone in their home unsupervised.

After Kim had promised them that Ron would come nowhere near the house in their absence, the Possible clan (minus Kim) loaded up their SUV and headed out of the garage and out of sight.

As Kim watched her family head around the corner a familiar little phrase danced through her head, singing it out in an impish sort of voice:

_What daddy don't know, won't hurt him._

So you now can successfully imagine the state of mind young Mr. Stoppable was in after Kim had informed him her parents were out of town.

Here he was, snuggled up next to the most beautiful girl on the planet and they currently had an entire house to themselves. Even Ron's usual, hairless, companion, Rufus, was absent. He was at home watching _A History of Provolone _on the Discovery Channel.

Now Ron, an orthodox Jew, was of course taught against the type of acts that was currently coursing through his mind, but you have to remember that Ron is only human (not to mention a _male_ human which only makes his predicament even more understandable) and he was no more in control of these thoughts than a human is in control of his or her own heartbeat. His primal instincts were raging at him like a stampede of elephants all screaming at him to make a move.

_Go for it, Stoppable!_ His brain roared at him _You want it, she wants it, and there's no one around to stop you, so what in God's name are you waiting for?_

Truth be told there was nothing more in the world that Ron would rather do that "go for it" but there was something holding him back. And that something happened to be a red-haired, green-eyed, some_one _sitting next to him. He loved Kim more than anything on this Earth and he would never dream of doing something that would make her uncomfortable, and he surmised that making sexual advances towards her would pretty top the list of things that would.

So, much to the objection of his raging, hormonal mind, Ron told himself that he would just watch the movie with Kim as if her family were in the room with them and make everything completely PG rated.

Kim, on the other hand, had other things in mind.

She snuggled up closer to her boyfriend and put her hand on his stomach. She then started to nuzzle her face into the crook of his neck and began whispering to him.

"Ron?" she cooed affectionately

"Yeah KP?" he answered.

"Do you love me?"

Ron was a bit confused at first. Kim didn't usually do the whole lovey-dovey, cutsie-wootsie, couple talk kind of thing. He had always assumed she had been too independent for that. Still, she _did_ ask the question and he certainly wasn't going to ignore it (especially when she asked it so sexily.)

"Of course I do, Kim" he said to her, kissing her on the forehead. "You know that."

"Good" she answered him, smiling up at him with a mischievous look in her eye. "Because I love you too, and I think it's high time I let you know how much."

Then, much to young Ronald's surprise she walked her hand down from his stomach to the top of his cargo pants. Once there she began to gently drag her fingernail across the bare skin of his waist from hip to hip in sweeping motions.

Ron was immediately overcome with two feelings. One was immense pleasure at was she was doing with her finger a ways down south and another was immediate concern for what was going on. As much as he loved what was happening, he still felt the need to his duty as a responsible, caring, boyfriend and at least tell her what she was getting into.

"Uh, Kim" he said, his breathing a little sharp. "What are you doing?"

Kim seemed to ignore the question completely and moved her hand even further down Ron's body until her finger was one the form of Ron's (now very erect )member and began to caress through his underwear and pants.

"My goodness, Ronnie" she said in a seductive tone "I never realized how _big _you were."

This last statement proved to be too much for Ron and his primal instincts. Responsibility be damned, there was no way in hell he was going to pass up an opportunity like this. He cupped Kim's head in his hands kissed her full on the mouth, his tongue darting into her mouth like a rocket (coincidentally, James T. possible was, at this very moment, studying the prototype Xv75 rocket which was supposed to achieve 3/4th the speed of light) to which she soon followed suit. Their tongues were now in all out, no holds barred, wrestling match with each other, rolling and twisting around each other in a vestibule of spit and passion.

Kim paused the intense make-out session only for a moment to reposition herself on top of Ron so that they were now face to face (and genitals to genitals) with her legs spread out on either side of him. She then started kissing the nape of his neck so viciously that it was almost like she was biting him. Ron responded to this by gently rubbing her back with his fingertips, going up and down from one tip of her spine to the other.

Kim began slowly kissing up the side of Ron's face until she got to his earlobe, and when she did, she started kissing and blowing into it. Ron's whole body started to tingle when she did this. The feeling was sort of like getting the goose bumps in the sense that it sent this kind of tingly feeling all through his body. It was a kind of feeling that made him feel lighter than air.

"Ron" she whispered in to his ear while at the same grasping his belt with both of her hands. "I need to ask you something."

Ron (as completely overcome with the situation as he was) somehow found his voice to answer her.

"Yeah?" he gasped at her.

She gripped her hands tighter around his belt and pushed the left side of her face against his so that she could talk directly into Ron's left ear:

"Do you want me?"

That question floored him. He couldn't recall ever being more turned on his life. He pushed her back away from his ear so that he could face her. He looked into her eyes and, instead of seeing the usual serene pools of green, he saw a monsoon of fire and passion building up in them. They were an emerald storm of love and ecstasy, begging him to take her. Ron stared into her eyes as he answered her:

"More than anything."

That was all she needed to hear. She slammed him into the back of the couch with such a force that his teeth knocked together. She began kissing him like an animal again, while at the same time she started to unfasten his belt. (It was the same belt, as a matter of fact, that she had bought him for their "half-a-versary" to help him with his "pants problem" and now she was trying to get both the belt_ and _his pants off of him as quickly as she could. Can everyone say "irony?")

She worked at the belts fastener for a moment or two before she finally undid the clasp. She grabbed the end of the belt and, with one precise fluid motion, pulled it off of him and threw it to the side of the couch. Once that was accomplished she started to go to work on the buttons of his cargo pants. She pulled them off of him with the same fluid motion as the belt.

When she got to Ron's boxer shorts, however, she changed her modus operandi a little bit. She took her time in removing them, slowly bringing them down his legs. She moved with them so that by the time she had them off of his body she was off the couch and on the floor, her hands resting on his thighs.

Ron was now half-naked, his penis standing erect in complete view. It reminded Kim of a soldier at attention (it even had a cute little helmet) which only added more fuel to the fire.

Using his thighs as leverage, she used her hands to hoist her upper body up so that her face was level with Ron's navel. Once there, she began to kiss and lick the area around his stomach and waist line. She would move her tongue in concentric circles around different spots of his middle and would top off each circle with a heavy kiss.

The feeling of her lips and tongue on his bare flesh was like heaven to him. Each time lip touched flesh it sent a surge of pleasure through his body like an electrical current. His feet and knees began to quiver with ecstasy as his entire body eagerly anticipated what would happen next.

She lifted her mouth from Ron's stomach and grasped his penis in her left hand. She started to caress it gently with her fingertips from the base of the shaft to its tip. She looked up into his face, still frozen in a mask of pleasure. She then lowered her head down until it was level with his penis, and began to rotate the tip around the outline of her lips.

Once again, a wave of pleasure surged through Ron's body as she continued to use his penis as if though it were a tube of Chap Stick. He looked down into her fiery, stormy eyes and gave her a look that pleaded her to continue. She rested the tip of his penis on her chin just below the bottom of her lower lip. She looked up at him.

"Do you want it?"

_Yes, Yes, What are you waiting for a handwritten invitation, tell her yes!_

Ron wanted to tell her yes but will all the things that were going on his mouth seemed to have a lit bit of trouble conveying that message. All he managed to do was nod and make a feeble little squeaking sound.

Fortunately for him, that seemed to be all the convincing that Kim needed. Without a word she put her mouth over the head over Ron's member and started giving him oral sex. She started using her tongue and mouth to massage and lubricate the shaft of his cock while at the same time gently rubbing his testicles with her free hand.

The feeling was like a symphony to Ron. His entire body was tingling from head to foot. He felt like his middle would explode with pleasure any second. He had never felt anything like this before. Not even during masturbation (which he had, of course, done before, what respectable teenage boy hasn't?) had he ever achieved this level of pleasure.

Kim continued blowing him, making cute little moans and groans as she moved and maneuvered his cock in and out of her mouth like it was some kind of flesh covered Popsicle. Ron leaned back into the couch, moaning a little himself. It wouldn't be long before he would explode into a frenzy of pleasure as he released.

All of a sudden, just as his climax was nearly upon him, Kim suddenly stopped what she was doing, removed his penis from her mouth, and got to her feet.

Ron was utterly flabbergasted. Why in the world had she stopped? Did he do something wrong? Was she having second thoughts? Could this have ruined his and Kim's relationship?

Kim must have sensed his confusion and beginning stages of panic because she giggled at him.

"Don't worry Ron, we're not done yet" she said as she walked over to face him. "You'll get your release; I just want to be a part of it."

She walked over to Ron, took his head in her hands, and brought him up to her level. The second she got the young man onto his feet, however, she shoved him back onto the couch so that he was now laying on it horizontally. She then unbuttoned the clasp of her jeans and removed them, revealing a pair of black panties with a giant red heart in the center. Written across the heart in solid, black, capital letters was one word: RON

"I had these especially made at _Victoria's Secret"_ she said, smiling impishly. "I was going to wait until your birthday to break them in, but I just couldn't wait. You don't mind do you?"

Ron, of course, did not mind in the slightest, but he was still having trouble finding his voice. He looked at Kim standing there, in nothing but a tee shirt and her custom made panties. Every curve on her body was standing out on her like perfectly chiseled sculpture. Beauty and radiance seemed to ooze out of her every orifice. She looked an angel to him…..an angel that was his for the taking.

"So Ron" she said, in that same sultry tone she had been using all night. "Are you ready for me?"

Ron, finally finding his voice, looked up at Kim and smiled that goofy, devil-may-care, grin at her that she had fallen in love with.

"Come to papa, Kimbo"

She giggled at this. Ron could be so cute when he tried to act macho.

"As you wish, Ronnie."

She removed her panties and positioned herself on top of Ron. She started to kiss him again, although this time a little less aggressively. She had to concentrate after all…what she was doing required accurate precision.

She lowered her pelvis down to Ron's middle and slowly, but surely, began to gradually let him inside of her. She moaned with pleasure as she felt his rock-hard member start its first exploration of her vagina.

Ron found the feeling of this to be both unusual, and yet, perfectly natural at the same time. It was if though his cock was being enveloped in a sort of blissful substance. He felt the warmth of her surge through him and with it he could feel that all too familiar wave of pleasure start within him again.

Ron was all the way inside of her now and she, too, was feeling a mixture feelings.

On one end having Ron inside of her was painful. This was her first time as well as his and her body was sending her all kinds of signals that whatever was probing up the recesses of her vagina was definitely _not _supposed to be there.

On the other end, however, Ron being inside of her felt so completely and irrefutably _right _to her. She supposed the reason for that was because she loved Ron more than anything in this world and because of that, the pain she was feeling felt, in an oddly beautiful way, pleasurable.

One of the songs that she often heard her dad listening to on his old cassette tapes (it was by some old 80's rocker named John Mellonhead or something like that, Kim couldn't really remember) began running through her head just then:

_Hurt so good_

_Come on baby hurt so good_

_Sometimes love don't feel like it should_

_You make it hurt so good_

Thinking of the song made Kim smile to herself. It really amazed her sometimes how little things, like the lyrics to a song, could simplify things to such a degree.

Kim started kissing Ron again, more passionately this time, and began to gyrate her pelvis against his. Ron responded by grinding back each one of them getting into the rhythm of one another.

It took Ron some time but eventually he began to take over. He picked up his auburn-haired goddess and traded places with her, so that now he was on top. He began to thrust into her (in and out, in and out, in and out) slowly at first, but gradually picking up speed. Soon, the lovers were moving together in perfect rhythm. Their hearts and bodies were moving as one. It was almost like they were dancing with each other to a beat that only they could here.

They had continued thrusting and pulsating through what felt like a blissful, heavenly eternity to them (it was actually only about two and a half minutes, it _was_ their first time after all) before both of them felt their climaxes coming on. It had started as just a small trickle but it was a full blown raging river inside of them, the only question was which one would reach it first.

"Oh god, ohmygod Kim, oh Jesus Kim, I'm coming, I'm coming" Ron moaned to her in ecstasy.

Kim moaned and nodded her head (or she have just been flailing around) as if to signal that she understood and that she was ready. She began to feel her climax coming on as well and she knew it was only a matter of time before….

"AAAAAAAARRRRGHHHHH"

They both screamed in pleasurable unison as their bodies exploded into an orgasm. Kim felt herself release her womanly juices all over Ron, and could feel him release himself into her. Both lovers were rendered almost immobile by the absolute ecstasy of it. Both of their bodies trembled from head to foot as they collapsed into each other's arms, the workout of their lives now complete.

Ron Stoppable laid there on the Possible's couch (still not having bothered to put his pants back on) the woman he loved and had just made love to laying there in his arms. She laid there with her eyes closed, matching her breathing with his so their chests rose and fell in unison. Both of them hadn't spoken a word since they had had their joint orgasms.

To be honest, neither of them felt like they _needed_ to say anything. The mutual love the two felt for each other was so strong it seemed to fill the room like oxygen. The two were more than content with the silence of each other's company.

It was Kim who finally broke the silence:

"I love you so much, Ron" she said, her eyes still closed.

Ron looked at her, his eyes almost tearing up with the unconditional love he felt for the woman beside him. If he lived to be a hundred _thousand _years old he would never understand what on Earth he could have done to deserve such an amazing woman. Ron decided right then and there that if someone up in heaven _was _responsible for bringing Kim into his life, then the first thing he was going to when he died was buy that person a drink….hell, he'd buy them a whole frigging _brewery!_

"I love you too, Kim" he said, this time actually tearing up just a little "More than anything.

He laid his head back against the couch, his green-eyed angel lying next to him, and closed his eyes. They were soon both fast asleep, in each other's arms, just the way they liked it, while outside the house the stars shone more brilliantly than they had in months, as if signifying their approval of the endless love that had just taken place so far below.

The End


End file.
